


Harry Potter and the Look Into the Future

by Aroha_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroha_Forever/pseuds/Aroha_Forever
Summary: Harry Potter and Y/N unexpectedly learn more about their futures than they bargained for when Umbridge gets her sights set on getting the duo in trouble. Reader is a Hufflepuff girl. Just a quick, cute story (Bonus: includes Umbridge get slammed on by McGonagall). Not set in any specific canonical timeline and canon has been altered quite a bit (Spoiler: Cedric does not die, Cedric is not Hufflepuff Seeker, etc)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader, harry potter x hufflepuff reader
Kudos: 7





	Harry Potter and the Look Into the Future

"Right now, I don't know if I wanna kiss you or kill you" Y/N hugged the wall behind her, feeling the cold stone against her back through her robes.

"Was that a confession?" Harry asked, looking at Y/N instead of down the next corridor, where he had been training his eyes before, and where Y/N was looking now.

"You wish" A faint smile graced Y/N's features, eyes still trained on the empty corridor lined with torches ahead of them.

Harry smiled as well, feeling his heart jump at her accusation. "Why would you kill me? I'm the one who warned you"

"Because if I hadn't known about this, I wouldn't be here standing with you. I'd still be in Charms learning how to use Raparifors... and I might've even been able to help Madame Pomfrey with some patients, she's been looking tired lately, what with Quidditch injuries and Hagrid showing us the Skrewts"

"Hey!"

"No, I'm not saying it's wrong of Hagrid to teach us about them. I think the Skrewts are quite interesting! And you know I love the way Hagrid teaches. But you can't deny they're causing injuries, right? The infirmaries are full every day, Madame Pomfrey looked a little overworked when I went to go check if my hand had healed fully. I feel bad, I think she deserves a break"

Harry scoffed. "Hufflepuffs."

"You say that like it's a bad thing" said Y/N, sounding offended, but smiling. She looked back to face Harry now.

"Not at all. I feel pretty bad for her too" Harry returned her smile. "But would you really rather be ignorant to this and let it just happen to you? Before you can do anything about it?"

"...no." Y/N admitted, turning back to look around the corner.

"So you won't kill me then?"

"Not today, Potter" A sly smile formed on her face.

"Brilliant. So a kiss then?" Harry raised his brows, half-expectantly

"What?" Y/N looked to face him again, taken aback.

"You said you didn't know whether to kiss me or kill me, didn't you? And you said you're not going to kill me..." Harry explained.

"Not yet, at least" interjected Y/N, bemused.

"So the other option was to kiss me." Harry raised his brow, as though challenging Y/N.

Y/N felt her face heat up despite herself. "Can we focus?" was the only thing she said before turning back to the corridor. She heard Harry chuckle lightly, obviously amused, which did not help with her rapidly heating cheeks.

"I AM focusing" Harry said defiantly.

"Right" murmured Y/N. Just then, she spotted Umbridge scuttling down the hallway. Y/N swung back, using the wall to hide herself.

"Is she ther-" Harry began, but was unable to finish his sentence because Y/N had slapped her hand against his mouth. She did not even spare him a look before slowly leaning to look down the corridor again. Harry could hear Umbridge's shrill, artificially sweet voice. She was talking to Professor McGonagall.

"A word, Minerva?" her voice said, and Harry and Y/N could just imagine the annoying smile that they (and many of the other students-and teachers) wanted to slap off her face.

"I do not tolerate disruptions of my class. Speak with me later, Dolores, if you'll please" McGonagall said coldly, the way she always talked to Umbridge.

Y/N and Harry had to muffle their laughter.

"I have to speak to you about a student." Umbridge's voice wavered for a fraction of a second. She was obviously intimidated, but as always, did not want to admit it, wanting to keep up her unbothered façade.

McGonagall audibly sighed, gave some instructions to her 4th year class (they were all listening intently as well), then walked out of her classroom alongside Umbridge, out into the corridor.

"And which student do you wish to speak about?" Y/N could hear McGonagall more clearly now, as the Professor shut the classroom door behind herself.

"About Miss Y/N Y/L/N"

"Now I'm not sure if you were aware, Dolores, but I am Head of Gryffindor house. And I believe it should be quite obvious enough from Miss Y/L/N's canary yellow robes, that she has been sorted into Hufflepuff. Therefore, you should be speaking with Professor Sprout about any issues you have with her. Professor Sprout's greenhouse is just outside, in the lawns, if you were not up to date with the Hogwarts layout" McGonagall heaved, not showing any sense of fear of the High Inquisitor's wrath.

Both Harry and Y/N snuck a look into the corridor, and they could see Umbridge's face go purple, the way it always did when she was quite angry with something. When she talked again however, her voice was still utterly dripping with fake joy.

"I know very well about all those things, thank you Minerva. However I believe it is in your best interest to listen to what I have to say, as it involves a student that has been sorted into Gryffindor house as well"

Harry and Y/N shared a look. There was a silence as McGonagall furrowed her brows inquisitively.

"Harry Potter IS in Gryffindor house, yes?" Umbridge asked, pretending as though she were clueless.

"Obviously" McGonagall sighed. "And what has he done?"

"According to Educational Decree Thirty-Five" and there was ruffle of parchment as Umbridge took out the list of Educational Decrees she always kept with her, so as to remind people (or shove down people's throats, rather) of the new school rules set by the Ministry. "All male students should stay separate from female students." Umbridge looked up and Y/N thought that McGonagall was going to roll her eyes through the back of her head. "You've seen this Decree, I assume?"

"How could I have not?" McGonagall sighed, and she gestured towards the corridor, where at least 5 posters of the Decree were plastered, despite the corridor being one of the smallest in the castle.

"Then you see how Mr. Potter and Miss Y/L/N have violated school rules?"

"No, I do not. My classroom has male and female students, and they are sitting and working together." McGonagall moved her arm to the closed door of her classroom. "Because if you have truly read the Decree, it continues on to say that interactions which do not involve touching or other intimate acts **are** , in fact, permitted. And that's to not even mention that you have shown me no proof of these two students being in close proximity together in an inappropriate way. So, unless you have got proof of the two students doing anything intimate with one another-which if you do, I stoutly question your role as a teacher in this school-I cannot help you" McGonagall flourished.

Y/N and Harry heard Umbridge's breathing hasten. She was now panting, as though a dog.

"I have proof, however. As for my role in this school, I am simply upholding the rules that the Ministry has set"

"You have proof?" McGonagall questioned, backing away from the door of her classroom, which she was about to open. "Right then. What is it?"

There was another ruffle of parchment as Umbridge took something out of her pocket again.

"Love letters." stated Umbridge proudly as she handed the papers to McGonagall.

McGonagall frowned as she scanned them. "You have letters that the students sent privately to one another? I'll have you know that is quite illegal, even outside of the world of magic. And surely a Ministry witch such as yourself would be aware of this fact?"

Y/N and Harry looked at one another. This was what Harry had warned Y/N about. Y/N felt her face heat up, thinking of her teachers reading the mail she and Harry had exchanged. She wondered how Umbridge had managed to get her hands on them.

"All in the name of the Ministry" Umbridge sighed happily. "And Hogwarts, of course" she added, as though an afterthought.

"And you call these love letters, do you? Read them, Dolores. Do you see romance when you look at these?"

"I do, indeed. Read between the lines, Minerva. They are evidently..." She took a sharp intake of breath, racking her brain, "What do the kids call it...flirting! Yes. Flirting, they are"

"Dolores, theft of student mail is a violation of privacy and these accusations of...flirting" McGonagall said, dumfounded by Umbridge. "are unbased. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach. I'd advise you to get back to yours as well" and McGonagall turned to try to enter her class again.

"I have more proof, however!" Umbridge said, sounding desperate now.

McGonagall begrudgingly turned back to face Umbridge, watching as she took a stack of something out of her pockets. Y/N wondered just how big Umbridge's pockets were and made a mental note to remember to ask her where she bought her clothes. Umbridge handed McGonagall the stack of what looked to be pictures. As McGonagall took them in her hands, she looked at them, bewildered.

"What are these?" she demanded.

"Miss Y/L/N and Mr. Potter being quite intimate with one another. Holding hands, hugging, even...sharing a kiss" Umbridge explained as McGonagall turned to the last photo in the stack.

Harry and Y/N's cheeks heated up as they looked at one another, perplexed. A kiss? But they had never shared a kiss. Or even a hug since the 35th Decree had been put into place. How could Umbridge have gotten those pictures, when the scenes depicted in them hadn't even happened in the first place?

Professor McGonagall seemed to have the same question, but without the context of knowing that they were obviously fake and had never happened . "How did you get these?" she asked, sounding enraged.

"The High Inquisitor-that is to say, I- has eyes all over the school. Always watching, of course. How else am I supposed to make sure that students are following rules?"

McGonagall was so livid, she was unable to even form a sentence. "Violation of privacy! These are teenage children! Just because you've never felt the affection of a man!"

Harry and Y/N had to muffle laughter once again.

Umbridge did not take that last comment well, her smile disappearing off her face. "I'll have you know-"

But Umbridge was cut off by a McGonagall that was getting angrier by the second. In her anger, she had dropped the pictures, which were now scattered about the corridor floor.

Y/N dared to sneak a glance at one, and she felt her cheeks immediately turn red. In the picture that had drifted closest to the duo hiding behind the corner, Harry was depicted hovering himself over Y/N, leaning down to kiss her. Both their cheeks were flamingo pink and Harry's brows were furrowed. For some reason, they seemed to be lying in the grass.

McGonagall continued shouting. "How DARE you sneak into the student's private lives, taking scandalous pictures of moments that are meant to be for their eyes only! Beyond disrespectful!"

Some of McGonagall's 4th years had gathered to watch the scene out of the small rectangular window in the door. They shoved one another, trying to get a better look.

Umbridge had begun gathering the pictures that were strewn about the floor. Harry and Y/N caught sight of a few more of them. Many depicted them sharing hugs, or comfortably lying together on the couch in front of the fire in the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor common rooms. Although, something that surprised Y/N and Harry more than the fact that Umbridge had these pictures in her possession, or that she was sharing private moments of theirs with McGonagall, was the fact that none of the pictures seemed to be memories...they were all things that hadn't happened. Ever.

"We will have to talk to Dumbledore straight away!' McGonagall was still shouting, shocking Y/N and Harry. They knew she would be angry, but they had never heard Professor McGonagall shout before.

McGonagall began to march down the opposite end of the corridor, Umbridge following suit. Harry and Y/N expected Umbridge to have been angry or scared, but instead she looked pleased with herself.

"We'd better get back to class. I expect they're going to call us into Dumbledore's office for questioning" Y/N said, trying to fight off the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Ah, right" Harry quickly averted his eyes from Y/N, as though he had been staring at her the entire time.

So they made their way back to Charms, where Professor Flitwick didn't even bother to ask them why they'd taken so long in getting books from their common rooms (the excuse the two had given to be able to leave Charms in the middle of the lesson)

Just as Harry and Y/N took their seats again, with inquiring looks from their classmates, a 7th year that they had seen a few times in the corridors came marching in. "Harry Potter and Y/N Y/L/N have been called into Dumbledore's office" he said.

"Very well" Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. He turned to look at Harry and Y/N. "You may go. Remember to practice Raparifors as homework!"

The duo nodded, then followed the 7th year to the gargoyle statue on the 2nd floor.

"Treacle Tart" the 7th year said, and the gargoyle began to spin upwards, unveiling a staircase as it did. "Good luck, McGonagall looks quite mad." The 7th year turned to look at Harry and Y/N.

Harry and Y/N only nodded at the boy as he stalked away, grinning to himself. Y/N couldn't help but wonder if he'd seen the photographs as well.

They made their way up the stairs, pausing to knock on the wooden door that separated the staircase from Dumbledore's office. They heard Dumbledore's voice say "Get that for me, would you, Dolores?" and a second later, the door was opened by Umbridge, who smiled sweetly, flashing her yellowing teeth at them.

They scuttled in, the both of them, and Umbridge closed the door behind them, as though trapping prey. "And as I was saying, as High Inquisitor, it is my **job** to uphold the rules, which these students have evidently broken" Umbridge stated this as though she'd already been talking before Harry and Y/N came in, not taking into account the fact that if the duo of students hadn't been snooping, they would've had no idea what she was on about.

"I don't think it is **anybody's** job to be nosing around in the private love lives of students." McGonagall sniffed.

Dumbledore looked calm as he switched his glance between the two quarrelling teachers.

"Come. Sit" he gestured at the two seats in front of his desk. He tapped a Newton's Cradle set on the desk in front of him, and the pendulums began to swing, bumping into one another. It was so mesmerizing to look at that Y/N thought it had to be enchanted with magic; she was so encapsulated with it that she had almost forgotten why they were there.

"Y/N, Harry, you two must be confused as to why you're here" Dumbledore folded his hands together and rested them on his desk as he took a seat in front of them.

"I'll explain, although you should already be aware" Umbridge butted in. "I have caught you two violating school rules"

"What?" Y/N let out a breath.

"Which one?" Harry asked, lying through his teeth.

"I think you know very well which one" Umbridge grinned, holding up the pictures for the students to see. Y/N felt the blush creep up on her again, and when she looked at Harry, his normally pale cheeks were also tinged.

"Absolutely outrageous!" McGonagall huffed again, quickly averting her eyes away from the photographs. "Dumbledore, you **must** see what's wrong with this?" she rounded on the Headmaster.

"I do, in fact see the problem" Dumbledore hummed sedately.

McGonagall seemed to sigh with relief at this.

"And what issue may that be? It is perfectly within my right to inspect students and other residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is in my job description, you see-"

"That is not the issue I am conferring to, Dolores" Dumbledore interrupted, voice stable. Y/N saw from the corner of her eye an enraged and confused McGonagall. Y/N felt her love for Professor McGonagall grow. She knew that McGonagall was one of the teachers that was always by her side, but she felt especially teary at how angry the Transfigurations Professor was getting on her behalf today.

"Surely, Professor you-" McGonagall began but Dumbledore interrupted again.

"The issue here, is that this proof is invalid" stated Dumbledore.

"As you can see, Professor, these pictures prove my point perfectl-"

"I'm afraid these pictures are false, Dolores" Dumbledore said tonelessly.

Umbridge scowled. "Whatever do you mean, Dumbledore?" she asked.

As Dumbledore took out his wand, an expression of realization dawned on McGonagall's face. Y/N, still confused, focused her eyes on Dumbledore in front of her.

"Pictures, please Dolores" and Umbridge handed him the images. "Ostende Vera" He said, flicking his wand as he did a spell that neither Y/N, nor Harry had ever heard of.

Immediately, the pictures morphed to show print on the bottom right-hand corner. Y/N squinted to see the words closer and saw that one of the pictures of them cuddling in front of the fire had "December 23rd, 1997: 9:00PM, Gryffindor Common Room, In front of the fire. Pictured: Harry James Potter, Y/N Y/L/N. " written on it. Y/N frowned with confusion.

"As you can see, Dolores, these are Respice In Futurum. Otherwise known as "Future Looks" Dumbledore stated.

Umbridge still looked confused, while McGonagall's expression had changed into a smile.

"The meaning of this?" Umbridge questioned, raising a brow. Y/N could see that she was piecing together the meaning but did not want to admit it.

"Meaning these images have not happened." McGonagall explained, folding her arms.

"Yet." added Dumbledore and Y/N could swear he winked at Harry and Y/N. They shared a look, as if confirming from one another that he really had. They blushed looking at one another, realizing that they were not just imagining things.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge was turning purple again, still unable to admit it.

"It means" pressured McGonagall, smugly, and the professor reminded Y/N of Hermione for a second. "This scene will not take place until 9PM on December 23rd, 2 years from now. It has not happened. I would've assumed that a Ministry official such as yourself would know about such a thing?"

"Well, what matters is the fact that it happened...or is going to happen at all!" Umbridge insisted, defiant still, ignoring the last part of McGonagall's statement. "Whether it is in the future or not!"

"We cannot punish students for breaking rules they haven't broken yet" Dumbledore said with a gentle smile.

"Well why not!?" Umbridge was livid now, any semblance of fake joy drained out of her voice. "We have proof right here that they are about to violate a rule set by the Ministry of Magic!"

"In two years." said McGonagall coldly. "Who knows whether the rule would still exist in two years time! That is a judgment we can only pass in December of 1997"

"Well, as long as I am here, the rule will exist!" Umbridge shouted. Her fake smile was nowhere to be seen.

"Exactly. As long as you're here" McGonagall said "Can you prove that you are still going to be a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in two years time?"

"Well, why wouldn't I be!?" argued Umbridge.

"Who knows? Professor Trelawney might've been able to tell you but unfortunately for you, Sybill does not really wish to see you. Anyhow, there is no definitive proof that these students are breaking any school rules at the time of this photograph. So speaking on terms of the punishment of these children, it is non-viable." McGonagall smiled lightly as she watched Umbridge's face contort with anger.

Umbridge huffed. "Alright then" she brushed out her pink dress as though arguing had made it dirty. "But if I catch either of you doing anything-" she turned to face Harry and Y/N-who had just been sitting quietly as they watched the whole thing enfold-pointing an accusatory finger at them.

"I think it would benefit you best, Dolores, if you focused on the present, rather than on what is going to happen, or what could potentially happen" Dumbledore said wisely, smiling at the livid teacher.

Umbridge huffed again. "Of course" her fake smile returned, but it was tight lipped now. "Good day, then" she bid, then walked out the door. Y/N grinned, just imagining the breakdown she would have in the privacy of her office.

McGonagall also bid her goodbyes. "I have a class to get back to, then. Good afternoon." and she left as well, leaving the students alone with Dumbledore.

They looked to him to see if they had been dismissed. He only smiled at them, as though he were expecting something.

"Professor..." Harry began, and Dumbledore shifted his gaze to the pendulums on his desk, which were still swaying, confirming Y/N's suspicions that they were enchanted. "Was that...really a look into the future?"

"Definitively, yes" Dumbledore said simply.

"So...it is 100% going to happen?" Y/N asked hesitantly.

"Quite right, you are, Miss Y/L/N. Future Looks only show future events that **will** happen, without a shadow of a doubt."

Y/N and Harry looked down, spotting the image of them sharing a kiss which had the words "November 28th, 1995, 1:49 PM. Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. Pictured: Harry James Potter, Y/N Y/L/N." imprinted on the bottom. They both blushed deep red and Y/N's heart began to pound painfully in her chest.

 _"November 28th, 1995? But that's...this year! It's November 16th!"_ she thought to herself. _"And **during** a Quidditch match? Is that why they were lying in the grass? Why in the **middle** of a match!?"_

As though he could read her mind, Dumbledore spoke up. "As I said to Dolores, do not fret on the future." he smiled gently. "What is meant to be, is meant to be."

The students did not speak, looking at the floor. Fawkes had curled up in Y/N's lap and she decided to focus on the Phoenix instead of the conversation they were having with Dumbledore, however, she was unsuccessful.

"Ah, young love" Dumbledore suddenly heaved, smiling. "Would it be quite horrible of me to say that I find it fun to watch enfold? As Headmaster, I see it blossom quite often" he said. "The purest form of love, it is."

Then he gathered the photos and set them aside. "Quite an invasion of privacy, though, I do agree with Minerva. I apologize on Dolores's behalf for this."

The bell rang for lunch, and Dumbledore abruptly got up. Y/N and Harry got up with him.

"Off for the Great Hall, then." he said and the two students headed to the door. "I heard from Dobby that the house elves have made me my favourite Sherbet Lemons"

They nodded, polite smiles growing on their faces. They turned back towards the door, but before they could leave, Dumbledore called behind them.

"Good luck" he winked.

Harry and Y/N flushed red, Stumbling out of the office. They hurried down to the Great Hall, not even once looking at one another. It was a silent trudge downstairs.

And as Y/N took her seat at the Hufflepuff table with Cedric Diggory and Hannah Abbot, and Harry his seat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, they both wondered how in the hell they were going to share their first kiss in 12 days time.


End file.
